Mr. Game
How Mr. Game & Watch joined the Tourney Mr. Game and Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world, having no third dimension whatsoever. He is also monochrome, and due to the LCD display of the Game & Watch, he can only move in different frames, similar to the numbers on a calculator, or the Game & Watch games themselves. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rings his bell. After the announcer calls his name Mr. Game & Watch slowly raises his arms and crosses them as the camera zooms saying "I fight for myself and ONLY for myself!". Special Attacks Chef (Neutral) Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a frying pan and tosses sausages, which fly erratically through the air. The sausages do low amounts of damage, but they can be used to deter angled attacks. Up to five sausages can be tossed in one use of the move. The pan itself is somewhat more powerful and also does fire damage. If the player taps the special button repeatedly, the speed that Game & Watch tosses the food out will be increased. Judge (Side) Mr. Game & Watch will attack with his hammer and hold up a digital display with a random number on it when used. Fire (Up) When used, two firefighters holding a fire rug will pop up, allowing Mr. Game & Watch to jump higher. He will damage whatever he hits on the way up, but not on the way down. Oil Panic (Down) This is a unique move in that it can be held for as long as the player decides. Any energy-based projectiles (such as PK Flash or a Ray Gun shot) will be absorbed and put into the bucket. Unlike most other chargeable attacks, Oil Panic keeps its "charges" across stocks - i.e., if Mr. Game & Watch is KO'd with two units of oil, he will still have those two units when he respawns. Octopus (Hyper Smash) Mr. Game & Watch transforms into a large octopus, the same colour as the Mr. Game & Watch being played, which float-crawls freely (quite slowly) through the stage. Even though the Octopus appears to float, it still requires terrain in order to move, which results in a self-destruct if it falls off the stage, although it can jump and double-jump a small bit. The Octopus has unlimited swim time, and isn't affected by the current of moving water in stages such as Jungle Japes. The Octopus is also unaffected by the stage hazard such as Klaptrap (on Jungle Japes) and the Fish (on Summit). Out of its eight legs (one of which can't be seen), four of them can extend to about 7 times their length. Normally, only the body will damage the opponents, but if the tentacles are extended then the tips of the tentacles will damage opponents until they withdraw. The tentacles in the back deal less damage than the ones in the front, which can be a problem since the Octopus can't turn around. Touching the Game & Watch Octopus causes 16% of damage. The Hyper Smash lasts about 17 seconds. Manhole (Final Smash) Mr. Game & Watch puts down a black man hole and everyone near him falls in, taking a life from their stock. Victory Animations #Mr. Game & Watch rings his bell. #Mr. Game & Watch does a bizarre form of disco dancing while saying "And I'm still the best Superflat World civillian!". #Mr. Game & Watch jumps up and down in the air saying "I did it! I can't believe I won again!". #*Mr. Game & Watch jumps up and down in the air saying "Heh, that was nearly flawless.". (Miharu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mr. Game & Watch moves along a row of Game and Watch LCD frames saying "Power of Justice... can only be attained through victory in battle!" until he reaches the foreground. Special Quotes *The old friend of Ling Xiaoyu won't get anywhere near Superflat World anytime soon! (When fighting Miharu) Trivia *Mr. Game & Watch's character select screen animation resembles Gouken's retry pose from Street Fighter IV, albeit in a Game & Watch style since Mr. Game & Watch is completely two-dimensional regardless of where he fights in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. *Even though he has a speaking role, Mr. Game & Watch's SFX from many Game & Watch LCD games have been carried over from Brawl and SSB4 once again. *Mr. Game & Watch shares his English voice actor with Masanori, Guo Huai, Mr. Rogers, Regigigas, and Papa Smurf. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Dan Woren also voiced Lu Bu. *Mr. Game & Watch shares his Japanese voice actor with Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Bentley, Dr. Nefarious Trophy, and Jedah. *Mr. Game & Watch shares his French voice actor with Shin Kamiya, Kinjin, El Fuerte, and Bentley. *Mr. Game & Watch shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Cavity Goon. *Mr. Game & Watch shares his German voice actor with Groot. *Mr. Game & Watch shares his Arabic voice actor with Captain Quarsh Panaka. *Miharu is Mr. Game & Watch's default rival in both SSBT games. In Tourney 2, his second rival is also Miharu. Category:Game & Watch characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes